


Everything Felt Different

by thespiandame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Grand Prix Final, M/M, Misunderstandings, romantic (or atleast Otabek tries to be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiandame/pseuds/thespiandame
Summary: After a promise is not kept, Yuri wasn't expecting anything to happen and yet something does





	

        They had met many times over the years, and yet this time seemed different. No matter how hard he tried, flashes of memories played across in his head. Yuri remembered that promise the two of them made, that they'd wait until he was eighteen. Most of all, Yuri remembered staring at his phone on his eighteenth birthday waiting for a text or at least a phone call. Nothing happened. Not even a comment on Viktor's stupid post. That was probably why Yuri expected nothing to happen at this Grand Prix besides skating, and god he was pissed about it. He wanted to see Otabek smile, he wanted to stand on the platform with Otabek beside him, or most of all he just wanted to see the older man.

  
There was something about the way Otabek continued to tower over him still after all of these years, or maybe it was how Yuri stayed the same height since his senior debut. This Grand Prix, Yuri was of age and Viktor and his pig of a husband were off being disgusting somewhere in Japan. Everything was different and Yuri was shocked when he looked through the peephole to his hotel room to find Otabek uncomfortably waiting outside. He opened the door and greeted the Kazakhstani skated with a rare smile. This time everything felt different.

  
“Otabek.”

  
“I wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow morning,” Otabek said looking directly into Yuri’s eyes. He felt a strange twitch in his stomach. It had been almost a year since they’d been in the same room and that was all Otabek had to say?

  
“I’m eighteen now,” Yuri said to the taller man.

  
“I know. I saw the Instagram post from Nikiforov. Can I come in?” Otabek asked.

  
“Why?” Yuri said frowning, it had been months since his birthday… Otabek pushed past him into the hotel room and plopped down on the bed. Yuri let the door swing shut behind him. Yuri had thought he would never come.

  
“We should talk Yuri,” Otabek said, “I know neither of us are great with words but I wa-” Yuri cut him off bristling at what he thought was coming next.

  
“I get it. We don’t have to if you don’t want to anymore. It’s no big deal,” Yuri said pulling back his long blonde hair into a ponytail. Otabek’s face darkened.

  
“That’s not what I was going to say at all.” Yuri flushed bright pink,

  
“Oh.”

  
“Oh is right,” Otabek said turning towards him, “I’m coming to Russia to train with Yakov and I’d like us to, well, be what we talked about all those years ago.” Yuri felt his face turn even darker as he blushed harder than before.

  
“Seriously?” Yuri asked, “Even when I wipe the ice with you tomorrow morning?”

  
“That’s most definitely what’s going to happen,” Otabek chuckled scooting closer to Yuri than before. He swallowed his nerves and asked what he had been longing to ask since he was fifteen.

  
“So we’re a thing now?”

  
“Absolutely,” Otabek said before leaning over and kissing Yuri. Even though it felt different, but for the first time: everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think and if you're feeling up to it check out my tumblr :) leewritesandstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
